


Fucking Like Rabbits

by AlexIsNotOkay



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Crosshares, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsNotOkay/pseuds/AlexIsNotOkay
Summary: When she has her girlfriend neatly tied up, Coco can easily keep Velvet under control. But when the ropes come away, Velvet can become just a little bit more difficult to manage.





	Fucking Like Rabbits

_ Crack.  _ The sound of skin smacking against skin, immediately followed by a sharp gasp of pain. And then a voice speaking out. Calm, cold, confident, commanding.

“Did I say you could speak?”

“N-No, I’m sor-” Another crack. Another gasp.

“I still didn’t.” Velvet bit down on her lip at that point, trying to keep herself from making any other noise. It was difficult, though. Not just because of the stinging spreading across each of her cheeks now, but because of the toy that was pushed up inside her, buzzing away at an uncomfortably slow pace. Because of the fact that her hands were bound behind her back, making it impossible to grab onto anything else to distract herself. Because of the blindfold covering her eyes, blocking out her sense of sight entirely, and forcing her to focus on the physical sensations that much more. Because of the fact that she had been on her knees for so long that her legs were starting to ache, only made worse by how badly they were shaking.

Sitting just in front of Velvet, at the edge of their bed, was Coco Adel. She was leaning forward, looming over her girlfriend, palm still stinging from where she had just slapped her so many times. She flexed that one hand to ease away the pain, the other reaching out to tap against the remote that controlled the toy that was still vibrating inside the faunus. A finger hovered over the button that would turn it up, finally bringing it to the point where Velvet might have actually gotten some pleasure out of it, instead of simply being left in a state of agonizing, uncomfortable torment. But it didn’t actually press it. Not yet.

“If you’re so determined to keep running your mouth off like this, at least use it for something productive.” Blindfolded as she was, Velvet had no warning of the hand that was suddenly reaching out, grabbing her by the hair. She yelped out in pain, although they weren’t actually words, so Coco decided to spare her from any further punishment. Velvet’s head was yanked forward, and as she felt warmth on either side of her face, she realized that she was between her girlfriend’s thighs.

“Well?” Coco’s voice exuded impatience. “What are you waiting for?” At first Velvet fumbled around blindly, lips pressing against body parts she couldn’t identify. A few seconds of exploration found her mouth against what she could recognize as Coco’s pelvis, and from there it was a simple path downward. Even though she couldn’t confirm it, Velvet could  _ feel  _ Coco’s eyes on her the entire time. She could sense the impatience. It caused anxiety to churn in her stomach, and it made her that much more eager not to waste any more time.

As her lips brushed against Coco’s clit she could hear her girlfriend inhale sharply above her, and that was a good sign. Coco was never the sort to give off too much of a reaction during moments of intimacy. She had an image to uphold, and even in moments like these, when it was just her and Velvet, she seemed determined to uphold it. But maybe, Velvet thought to herself… Maybe she could get Coco to break.

Her lips traveled lower still, and her mouth parted, tongue stretching out and dragging itself along the other girl’s slit. The grip on her hair grew tighter- another sign that she was doing something properly. She did her best to keep her attention on the task at hand, rather than on the dull, aching sense of arousal coming from between her own thighs, made worse and worse by the buzz of toy that was still stuffed up inside her.

Velvet squeaked out again as said toy suddenly began to vibrate just a bit more quickly and forcefully than it had been a moment before. Without being able to see she didn’t have any warning about the fact that Coco’s hand had been hovering over the controller this entire time, and the sudden increase in intensity was enough to break her concentration for a moment. When Coco spoke, Velvet could hear the smirk in her voice.

“Do you like that?”

“Y-Yes,” Velvet replied, thighs squirming and rubbing together.

“Do you want me to turn it up even higher?”

“Y-Yes…” Velvet said again, voice even more sheepish now. This was an improvement, but it was still so slow compared to what she knew the toy was capable of. She still wouldn’t be getting any real pleasure out of this. Only even more frustration.

“Then get back to work,” Coco demanded, shoving Velvet’s head down between her thighs once again. “You don’t get to cum until I do.” Velvet let out a pitiful, desperate whine when she was told that, but she knew better than to actually complain or talk back to Coco. There was only one way that would end for her, and it wasn’t good. So instead, she just used it as motivation to go about what she was doing with even more vigor. With the distracting sensation of the vibrations coming from inside her Velvet’s form was lacking, although anything that she lacked in that regard she was able to make up for through her sheer energy and determination. And despite Coco’s own efforts to keep herself calm and poised, the cracks in that facade were starting to show through.

“Fuck, that feels good…” Coco groaned out under her breath, grip on Velvet’s hair growing even tighter. Velvet so desperately wanted to be able to reach out now, to grab hold of Coco’s thighs and pull her closer, to be able to use her fingers to help her out, but the ropes binding her wrists together made sure that she wasn’t able to do any of that. Instead, she could only rely on her mouth.

Each flick of her tongue was driving Coco closer and closer to the edge, though, and that was becoming more and more apparent from just how heavy and ragged the taller girl’s breathing was becoming. Thighs tensed on either side of Velvet’s face, and finally, Coco couldn’t hold herself back any longer.

“F-Fuck!” she cried out, back arching as her hips pushed themselves more firmly against Velvet’s face. Velvet could feel the shudders that ran through Coco’s body as her girlfriend climaxed, and it brought her a great amount of satisfaction- not in the least because she knew that it meant she might finally get some pleasure of her own now as well. And, as it turned out, that was exactly what she got, with not nearly so much warning as she would have liked.

Coco’s hand moved back towards the remote in silence, and Velvet only realized that the button was being pressed when she felt the intensity of the toy inside her suddenly get dialed up considerably. The jolt of pleasure that shot through her body was instantaneous, nearly causing her knees to buckle underneath her.

“A-Ah- M-Miss Coco!” she stammered out, thighs squirming together at the sudden rush of pleasure and sensation. A moment later she felt a hand against her face again, although unlike before, the touch was far more gentle. A caress, rather than a slap.

“Does that feel good?” Coco asked. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” She was doing her best to keep her voice steady at the moment, to make herself sound as calm and collected as she always attempted to appear, although Velvet could hear the uneven breathiness in her voice all the same. Apparently even Coco couldn’t pull herself back together that quickly after a climax.

“Y-Yeah, it is,” Velvet replied, giving a small nod against Coco’s hand. “Um… Can I…?” she added on, body already tensing around the toy inside her.

“Go ahead,” Coco replied, the corners of her mouth tugging up. “You’ve earned it.” With Coco’s permission Velvet no longer made any attempt to hold herself back, and between that and the fact that the intensity of the toy was so, so much stronger than it had been just moments before, it didn’t take long for her to be set over the edge. Her lips parted as she felt herself hit her climax, just in time to feel Coco’s mouth pressed against her own. Noises escaped Velvet while she squirmed around the toy, but they were muffled by kiss, by Coco’s tongue pushing itself into her mouth. Everything quickly became so overwhelming, so disorienting, and Velvet couldn’t tell whether that moment lasted for a second or for an hour.

Eventually Coco broke away from their kiss, leaving Velvet shaking and panting heavily, sucking in as much air as she could. The toy that had provided pleasure just a moment before suddenly provided an agonizing sense overstimulation, and it came as an enormous sense of relief when it was shut off a moment later. Velvet collapsed forward, head coming to rest against the edge of the mattress as she tried to catch her breath. She could feel Coco shift above her, followed by her girlfriend’s hand coming down to comb through her hair.

“Are you doing alright?”

“Y-Yeah,” Velvet replied, nodding weakly. “I’m alright.”

“Stay there. I’ll get you untied.”Coco moved from the bed after that, circling around to crouch down behind the faunus. Velvet could feel her hands start to tug at the ropes, and a moment later said ropes fell away entirely, finally allowing her to move her wrists again. She was quick to bring her hands back around in front of her body, stretching and tensing her fingers to shake off the soreness that came with having them bound behind her for so long.

“I’m taking it out now, alright?” Coco’s voice cut through the haze that was still filling Velvet’s mind, and the faunus managed to nod once again.

“A-Alright,” she replied, preparing herself for the somewhat odd sensation of having the toy pulled from inside her. She winced slightly underneath her blindfold at the sensitivity that came along with having Coco remove it, as careful as her girlfriend tried to be, although it was made better by the feeling of a hand lightly touching against her back a moment later.

“Let’s get the blindfold off now, okay?” Coco asked, before her hands moved up towards the back of Velvet’s head. Velvet lifted her head just high enough to give Coco room to slip the blindfold off past the mattress, wide brown eyes blinking a few times as they adjusted to all of the light that was suddenly streaming into them. And then she felt Coco’s arm around her shoulders, lightly tugging her upwards. “Can you move to the bed?”

“Mhmm,” Velvet murmured back, leaning against Coco for support as she tried to stand. Her knees were still a little bit shaky, but she probably could have stood up just fine even without Coco there, and with the ability to put her weight against her girlfriend, it was easy enough for her to get off of the floor and onto the mattress. Sitting against the edge of it she looked up towards Coco, wearing an exhausted smile on her face.

“How’re you feeling?” Coco asked.

“Exhausted,” Velvet replied, laughing softly.

“I can see why. I’ll get you a glass of water and then we can get ready for bed, alright?”

“Alright,” Velvet agreed, scooting back further onto the bed and leaning against the pillows. “That sounds nice.”

“Wait here,” Coco said. With that she made her way out of the bedroom, into the kitchen of their apartment. She grabbed two glasses off the shelf- one for herself and one for Velvet- filling them both with cold water from the fridge. She was only out of their room for around a minute total, but by the time she returned it almost looked like Velvet was gone. If Coco didn’t know her girlfriend so well by this point, it might have caused her a moment of concern. As it was, though, she knew that Velvet had a habit of doing this, and as she looked towards the bed she noticed that the pile of blankets sitting there was suspiciously larger than it had been before. And, sticking out from the top of it, there was a curious pair of ears, nearly managing to blend in with the shades of brown that made up their bedspread.

“You comfortable under there?” Coco chuckled as she approached the bed, sitting down on the edge of it. She didn’t get an immediate response, although after a second the blankets moved, and Velvet’s head popped out from underneath the top of them, the faunus giving her an energetic nod.

“It’s nice down there! You should join me.”

“Maybe in a bit,” Coco chuckled, reaching out to hand one of the glasses of water over to Velvet. Velvet was all too eager to take it, chugging down half the glass in a single gulp before letting out a content sigh.

“Thank you,” she said, moving back towards her own edge of the bed to put the glass down on the nightstand. Coco, after taking a long sip from her own glass as well, did the same, putting it down and moving the rest of the way onto the bed. She attempted to tug some of the blankets up over herself, doing her best not to disturb Velvet’s little nest too much in the process. She had barely been there for more than a few seconds when she felt Velvet moving closer to her beneath the blankets, though, immediately coming to snuggle up against her.

“Making yourself comfortable there?” Coco teased.

“Mhmm!” Velvet replied, wrapping her arms around Coco’s torso. “You’re warm.”

“You always say that. I don’t get it,” Coco laughed. “Rabbits aren’t cold blooded, you know.”

“No, but we can still get cold,” Velvet huffed. “Especially when we’re naked. And sweaty.”

“Then just stay close to me. I’ll keep you warm.” After saying that Coco wrapped her arms around Velvet’s waist in turn, pulling her girlfriend right up against her.

“My hero,” Velvet giggled. She nuzzled into the crook of Coco’s neck after she said that, resting like that for a few seconds before lifting her head just enough to press a kiss to the other girl’s jaw.

“Velvs,” Coco chuckled, squirming a little bit at the feeling. “That tickles.”

“It’s not supposed to tickle,” Velvet huffed, before trailing her lips down, continuing to press kisses along her girlfriend’s neck. It was only at that point that Coco realized what Velvet was doing, raising an eyebrow as she looked back down at the faunus.

“Babe, are you…?”

“Hmm?” Velvet replied, glancing up at Coco and blinking her eyes with an innocence that probably would have fooled anyone else, but that Coco could immediately recognize as fake.

“Seriously?” Coco asked. “You  _ just _ got off.”

“I know…” Velvet replied, suddenly seeming a touch embarrassed now that Coco had called her out on it. “But I’m still kinda… Y’know…” Coco couldn’t stop herself from laughing at that, although it was more one of amusement than mockery. She was continuously amazed by just how much stamina Velvet had, especially given how shy and timid she could seem on the surface. But she supposed the phrase “fucking like rabbits” existed for a reason.

“Alright,” she said, giving Velvet a light push as she rolled her girlfriend over. “Lay back. I’ll take care of you.” Velvet let out a small squeak of excitement in response, letting herself get rolled onto her back

“I love you…”  
“Yeah,” Coco chuckled, rolling over on top of Velvet. “I love you too.” As soon as she said that she leaned down, lips meeting Velvet’s for just a moment before they started to trail lower. First Velvet’s jaw, then her neck, then her collarbone. They continued all the way down, past her breasts, past her stomach, eventually brushing against her pelvis. A little noise of anticipation came from Velvet, hips already lifting themselves slightly off the mattress.

Under other circumstances, Coco might have been more of a tease about this situation. She might have taken her sweet time trailing her lips over every inch of Velvet’s body, making her girlfriend writhe and squirm, tormenting her until it seemed like the faunus was about to snap before finally giving in and letting her have what she wanted. At the moment, though, Coco was feeling merciful. She had already tied Velvet up that night, slapped her around, made her squirm with the vibrator. She had gotten all of that out of her system. Right now, she felt like being nice.

Coco didn’t waste any longer before giving Velvet what she knew her girlfriend desired so badly. Her tongue brushed against Velvet’s clit, and her girlfriend reacted immediately, gasping out sharply at the feeling. She was still sensitive from all of the treatment she had received not that long ago, but at the moment, she could stand the more gentle way that Coco was going about this. In fact, it was a welcome change of pace.

Compared to what they had done before, this actually managed to feel even more intimate to Coco. That wasn’t to say that she had anything against some of the kinkier, more adventurous things that she and Velvet engaged in. Coco wouldn’t have done those things if she didn’t enjoy them in the first place, after all. But with that said, there was something nice about these quiet, tender moments between them as well. When she was being gentle, loving, compassionate, when she was pleasing Velvet with her tongue instead of with assortment of toys that they kept stashed away in their closet. Being like this, tangled up in her girlfriend’s body, feeling Velvet’s thighs around her head and her legs crossed on her back, it was a level of intimacy that no amount of ropes and blindfolds could ever match.

Velvet had known right from the outset that she wouldn’t be able to last very long this time around, sensitive as she still was from their last bout, and Coco likely knew that as well. Her tongue continued to flick against Velvet’s entrance, each motion causing another gasp or whine to come from the faunus. Velvet had never exactly been a quiet lover, although at the very least she could restrain herself when Coco was telling her to do so. But now, when she had received no such instruction, she wasn’t bothering to stifle any of the noises that were coming from her, and Coco was glad. She rather enjoyed listening to them.

“C-Coco…” Velvet whined out, both of her hands moving down to tangle themselves into Coco’s hair. Her hips raised up even higher off the bed, toes curling against her girlfriend’s back. Coco lifted her eyes up enough to see the way Velvet’s face was contorting in pleasure, the way that her chest rose and fell with each shaky breath that she took. And then, finally, the way that her whole body seemed to shudder as her second climax of the night finally hit her. It wasn’t quite as pronounced as the first, so much of her energy having already been spent, but it was still clear enough for Coco to notice. The gasps and moans that had been escaping Velvet the whole time turned into one long, slow whine as she eventually dropped back down onto the bed, and Coco lifted her head from between Velvet’s thighs, a triumphant and amused smile on her face.

“Think that’s finally enough to tire you out for the night?” she teased, and Velvet didn’t answer with words. Instead she just made another small whining noise, lifting her arms and reaching them out towards Coco. Taking the hint, Coco slid back up Velvet’s body, sliding right into her girlfriend’s waiting grasp, and wrapping her own arms around the faunus in turn.

“Love you…” Velvet murmured out, pushing her face into Coco’s shoulder.

“I know you do, babe,” Coco laughed, reaching down to tug the blankets up around them once again. “And I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in the New Year and I'm really not proud of that but here we both are.


End file.
